Scavengers and Snipers
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Seth never expected to be a hero, but in a age after Simmon's departure from combat, someone has to step up to fight a new threat. Chapters infrequent, takes place after anime, AU. Rated T for profanity, death and violence. Chapters ever other Saturday. Story to be updated on Next, next Sunday maybe.
1. The Scavenger

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story. This one about Gurren Lagann. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own GL, Aniplex, Konami and Gainax do. **

There had been a war which decided the fate of the planet, it was between an army of soldiers called Beastmen and Humans.

That war ended with the Humans being able to win and force the Beastmen to back down from what they had imposed on the Humans.

"We still have to deal with the fallout through… Why?" The man said, he was barely 20 or and he wasn't sure what he was doing with his life.

Things after the war with the 'Anti Spirals', the war had become a much different place. There had been a more organized military and civilization had improved massively upon.

These were the thoughts of Seth Haruka, a scavenger who was busy looking for something to look through to sell.

"Why do people still want wreckage? They have dozens of Gunmen to use and they… Eh, why the hell do I ask, I get paid either way." Seth said while he looked through the desert for salvage.

He wasn't a bad person, he looked through wreckage for things to sell, but he didn't kill, rob or steal to make his lot in life. He also didn't hate the military much.

He hated their leadership, they left people to fend for themselves in the desert unlike the capital, hence why most people made their way to the capital to get what they needed and wanted.

"Why am I out here? I was born out here, that doesn't mean I should stay out here." Seth said before he brushed off his blue jacket. He sighed, it was muddled a little and weather, but still his favorite out of all he had to wear.

Perhaps maybe it was because it belonged to his grandfather and the man had served in the army like he had heard...

"Or that could be another lie, I don't know what's real anymore." Seth muttered while he looked around the desert and slid down a dune and looked the desert.

"I'm glad all the bandits in the desert around at the moment… Did the Gunmen drive them off…? Or am I thinking about something else?" Seth asked, he looked at his knife and then spotted something in the sand.

"Yes, wreckage! I can't believe I got lucky today!" Seth said before he ran towards the salvage and looked through the sand for anything, he could bring back to pay for salvage at the moment.

"Hmm…" Seth said while he looked through the sand, looking for anything he could bring back to sell. He put a few pieces of metal into his bag while he brushed off his jacket and took a knee into the hot sand.

"I don't know what to look for first…" Seth stated while he looked through the sand. He combed his fingers through the grains of hot desert while he looked for anything worth to take for himself.

"I think… This is it." Seth said while he held up a few power cords, all of which were perfectly fine despite the shattered Gunmen being buried in the sand. He looked at the head of the Gunmen in the sand, there had been a battle here.

Seth crossed his arms as he got done with salvaging, there had been a battle here and he already knew that the military had won… But at a heavy cost.

"I can't believe there's a group fighting the government because they overthrew the Beastmen… I get we defeated them, but this is terrorism." Seth said while he walked away, he turned to look over his shoulder and sighed in annoyance.

"Bandits…" Seth stated while he looked away, he had a blade and gun, the bandits were common in the desert. Seth had seen them attack caravans and travelers in the desert, he just knew that was another reason people ran to the capital.

He pulled up the hood of his jacket and walked into the desert, he had no idea that his life would be so different down the road.

"I wonder what mom and dad are doing, they said there be moving to the capital soon…" Seth said before he felt a bullet whiz by his head.

He felt a bullet hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground in pain, he screamed.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I set this story after the main story of the anime and it will be an au for the story. Next chapter will show Seth dealing with the bandits and running into a familiar face. Until 3 weeks or so. Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Yoko

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Scavengers and Snippers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own GL, Aniplex, Konami and Gainax do. **

Seth felt the knife get kicked out his hand by one of the thugs while another slugged him in the face.

"Give us the salvage and you're going to get to walk away, scav…" He heard from one of the men before he went to get up before a kick to the back knocked him to the ground.

That was when a shot knocked one of the thugs to the ground and allowed Seth to grab his pistol from its holster on his back. He shot one of the 6 now 5 men in the leg.

Another aimed his rifle at Seth before a shot winged him in the arm and caused him to fall over, 4 now.

Another swung a punch at Seth that caused him to stagger back before Seth slugged him in the face and then threw the man to the ground while he sighed and looked at the 3 other men.

"You want to continue this… Or you done?" Seth asked, the other three thugs looked at each other then and ran away, vanished into the sand. Seth sighed and reached for his knife before he looked up and into the desert.

"I wonder who's looking out for me…" Seth muttered and then he heard a gun cock before he blinked and slowly looked over his shoulder.

There was a red haired, hazel eyed woman behind with a white coat and what looked like a black tank top with stars, a white, two tailed cloaks with red accents and stars. He also saw she had white leggings with a star on them. The girl looked like her outfit was more swimwear then anything a regular Human would wear.

That didn't make the handgun pointed dead at his head any less intimidating… Though the fact that he just had a group of thugs do the same to him, combined with the fact that he had been threatened before and the surprise of the woman who looked ready for the beach made him simply blink.

"You going to shoot me or….?" Seth asked, the woman seemed to be either on adrenaline or she was just caught off guard because after a moment she lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in the desert?" The woman asked, Seth shrugged and put his hands in his pockets and stood up.

"I could ask you the same thing… I'm salvaging here… And looking to see what's in the desert… Plus you're the one who just shot a group of bandits… And you're wearing something you'd wear to the beach…." Seth said, he continued to look her in the eye, he was a scavenger, not a pervert.

"Hmm…" The girl hummed before she put her pistol away somewhere in her coat before Seth blinked and then looked back away and gathered up his bag.

He looked down and noticed something, the sand was started to fall into something.

"What is that?" Seth started to ask before the ground gave away under him and the girl. Seth felt his bag leave his hand while he and the girl continued to fall.

That was before they landed in a pool of water, he blinked and realized he and the girl was underwater. He took a gasp of air and then swam up; he saw the girl was doing the same.

Seth gasped for air by the time he got to the surface and swam for the shore.

"Are we in a cave?" The girl asked while Seth dragged his soaked body out of the water before nodding and turning to the girl and helping her out of the water.

"I've heard of stuff like this, there's a bunch of caverns under the sand dunes… Hmm…" Seth muttered before he continued to walk into the cavern, he wasn't afraid to look through caverns.

He brushed off his jacket and then he turned and walked further into the cavern. He rested his hand on his pistol and continued to look around.

"What…?" Seth asked before he looked at something tucked into the back of the cavern.

It was a gunmen. He gasped and started to climb towards it while the girl entered the room and started to climb towards Seth. He turned to her and blinked. He smirked at the Gunmen and smiled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've bene busy and wondering how to update this story. Next chapter will be next week on Thursday or so and will show Seth looking at the Gunmen, set up the villain, and more talking to Yoko. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Zephyr

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Scavengers and Snippers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own GL, Aniplex, Konami and Gainax do. **

The Gunmen had blue, black and purple armor, 2 arms from what he could see, tipped with talons. The giant face on the spider due to how he saw lights lining the chest along with hatches. He couldn't tell due to the light. He could have been wrong, the mech did look like it was a knight or so.

He could see a giant rifle clasped in one hand and an axe in the other. He knew it was a war Gunmen, it was clear that it was a war model considering the heavy plating and weapons.

"Damn, I never thought I'd see a Gunmen up close like this… I thought they had destroyed all these…" Seth stated while he climbed the mech, Yoko watched.

The mech reminded her of the Lagann, Seth continued to look over the mech while he looked at Yoko.

"I've heard your name before… I just remembered something…. Your…." Seth said before his eyes widened and the girl smirked and crossed her arms.

"Holy crap… I thought you retired from the frontlines of war…. I heard rumors you were a principal…." Seth said before he blinked.

"If I didn't say it before, I'm Seth." Seth stated before the ceiling shook and slowly the ground began to move.

It took Seth a second to realize that the ground wasn't moving the Gunmen he was standing on was while he looked at the mech that held the massive mech.

Yoko slowly rested her hand on her rifle while looking at the Gunmen which used its other hand to put its axe away which slide inside the armor. It then put its rifle on its back like Yoko would as it offered its other hand to her.

"What is it doing?" Seth asked, Yoko realized it was probably reacting to spiral power… Maybe she still had hers? Or… It couldn't be.

The mech put her on its shoulder before it looked around the entire cavern the same way a human would if it was observing its surroundings.

"Don't all these Gunmen have names?" Seth asked before the mouth of the mech opened and the Gunmen shoved him inside before Yoko could even respond to it.

"Seth!" Yoko yelled before the mech lifted a hulking arm and punched a hole into the ceiling and then slowly started to dig it's hole out of the cave.

The Gunmen pulled a heap out of rocks out before starting to climb its way out of the cave, Yoko was shielded from the debris by the Gunmen's other arm.

"Seth?" Yoko asked, unfazed by the debris while it continued to rain down on the sniper.

"I'm not doing anything…. Honest, it shoved me in here and It doing this on its own, I don't know what the Gunmen is trying to do… It's trying to escape the cave I think, I would have done the same." Seth said before the Gunmen grabbed onto a corner before climbing out of the cavern.

The Gunmen looked around before it stopped and slowly stepped down, kneeling.

"Seth?" Yoko asked, this time more annoyed then anything as she brushed off her coat before she heard the voice of the scavenger again.

"I didn't do any of that, Yoko…. I still can't believe the sniper known around the world is here and all that… But I didn't do anything like that, _Zephyr_ did…" Seth said before Yoko blinked.

"_Zephyr_?" Yoko asked while the mech slowly opened its cockpit before it looked at her.

"This Gunmen keeps flashing that word, _Zephyr_…. I don't know if it's a callsign, the name of something it destroyed… All I know is it won't stop repeating that word on the screens inside of it… And since I have nothing better to call it at the moment… _Zephyr_. I like that name, there's nothing better to call it then _Zephyr_… Now then…" Seth said before he climbed slightly out of the cockpit to look at her.

"What are you doing in the deserts for this place? You left them behind years ago, I haven't seen you here in years… I didn't hear a word on the only member of the team that saved the entire planet… So, what is the 'sovereign of snipers?' the 'mistress of marksmen'… You have so many nicknames around the planet after you helped free it… Yet you came back to the world that…." Seth started to ask before _Zephyr _stated something.

"Enemy Gunmen detected, multiple targets… Engaging combat mode." _Zephyr_ said before a visor lowered over its head and the mech looked up into the sky before the Gunmen drew its axe.

It drew 2 axes before the ground shook.

"You know anything about piloting a Gunmen?" Yoko asked, Seth was about to answer when the Gunmen answered for her.

"Initiating tutorial…." Zephyr said while pushing Seth into the cockpit and shutting it.

Yoko blinked.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out in the story the timeskip is shorter, Yoko is 29 and not 39 not like I think she would be by the time of the series end. Next chapter will show Yoko, Seth and **_**Zephyr**_** fighting off the bandits and introduce the main villain. Until Saturday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. The battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Scavengers and Snippers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own GL, Aniplex, Konami and Gainax do. **

Yoko was no stranger to war, she hated it, but she knew people fought. She knew it was part of life, she readied to fight for the moment.

Zephyr looked up before it looked towards the horizon before a Grapearl dropped down.

Then another, then another and then another. Yoko lowered her rifle.

"Grapearls?" She asked, Seth's voice came a second later, his voice narrow.

"They're not Grapearls…" Seth said before the leader, a green and sliver Grapearl, pointed its finger at them. She could see it was covered in spikes and had a giant black skull like being in robes and a bladed weapon.

"Look boys, we got another Gunmech for the boss… And there's a cutie on it as well… I call this a good damn bonus." The pilot of the Grapearl said before Zephyr reacted.

Yoko didn't know if it was Seth or Zephyr, but the Gunmen raised its rifle and shot the lead Grapearl, the Gunmen slid backwards.

Zephyr put its rifle back and then drew its axe which split as another blade formed on the other side of the blade.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this… I didn't draw the axe, I did form that other blade, though…" Seth said before the Grapearl got up before the chest of the stomach had a hole.

"Oh… You, damn stupid scrap heap… Kill them, get the girl…." The leader of the group ordered before Zephyr lowered Yoko to the ground.

"We're handle them, you can damage those 'gunmechs'?" Seth asked with amusement before the Grapearls rushed ahead.

"Your see." Yoko said before she rushed for cover, Seth chuckled and patted the console.

"Ok, Zeph, you're the Gunmen, you know how to fight better than I do… You're the first Gunmen I've seen speak… Think you can help me deal with these damn bandits?" Seth asked, the cockpit lit up and showed the Grapearls.

Zephyr lit up the lever which looked like a hand could slip into. Seth trusted the mech and slipped his hand in, he gasped as energy seemed to wash over him.

"Well… This is new… Ok, I got you… You got me?" Seth asked, he heard nothing, but he realized he had at least a small grasp on how the Gunmen worked.

The first Gunmen fired at him, every bullet that came from the mech shook it and forced Seth and the Gunmen back.

That was before one of the mechs swung its rifle at him. Zephyr grabbed the rifle before kicking the mech back and then tugging the mech towards him.

He threw the Gunmen to the ground before he reached for the axe.

"You doing this, Zeph?" Seth asked, he looked to see Yoko lining up a shot with her rifle.

"She's either brave, crazy… Or both." Seth said before Zephyr was knocked to the ground and then the Gunmen blocked another swing of the rifle.

It brought up it's axe and slashed the Grapearl before kicking the damaged mech to the ground.

"Ok, you've got some moves, Zeph… I just wish I could help you… I barely know what these switches do…" Seth muttered, he continued to try and use the triggers to dodge around the bullets and swings of rifles.

He sighed and continued to look around, he jerked at the controls when one of the Grapearls went to swing at him.

He watched the rifle get cut in half and once again if it was him or the mech just defending itself. He wasn't a pilot for god's sake, but he did know enough about Gunmen to know there was a connection between Gunmen and pilot.

And he was starting to feel his connection, he heard a voice come in over the Gunmen's radio.

"Seth, you good inside of there? Zephyr looks like he's putting up a good fight… That you?" Yoko asked, Seth was forced to dodge another kick before he parried another punch.

"I'm not even sure what I'm doing, Yoko… I'm either good… Or I'm lucky… I'm honestly thinking Zephyr is just protecting itself and I'm along for the ride… If I'm doing this, it's blowing me away…. You good down there? I'm surprised you have the guts to fight these guys with just that rifle." Seth stated before one of the Grapearls tried to tackle him.

Zephyr brought up its knee and then kicked the mech back which slammed into a rock which knocked it to the ground and caused it to spark.

"I can handle myself, Seth, thank you… But I'd go for the core of the Grapearls, go for the face on their chest… That's how you damage them enough to take them out of the fight…" Yoko said as she started to line up a shot with the 2 remaining Grapearls. One of them was going down now… Just one more.

She aimed down the scope.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry about the short chapter, next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will be a bit longer. I also want to point out Seth isn't supposed to be perfect at the controls yet, so there's that. Next chapter will show the other half of the fight and will show Yoko and Seth bonding more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
